


[修卡/SK]半辆车

by AAAnger



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAnger/pseuds/AAAnger
Summary: Schneizel x Kanon开了一半的车车，没有前情，可能有后续原作背景，后半段走了点剧情，微虐，不喜可跳
Relationships: Schneizel el Britannia/Kanon Maldini





	[修卡/SK]半辆车

-我的爱人，在永恒的时间里长眠。-

蔷色的长发随着身体的晃动从背上滑落，Kanon似是被又一次的冲撞顶散了气力，双臂无力支撑住自己的身体，上半身直接倒在了床上。

“殿下……Scheneizel殿下……”

他试图用手指抓住床单，然而指尖从布料上划过，没留下丝毫的痕迹。

是从什么时候开始的呢，这样的关系……

Kanon被操弄的连呻吟声都带上了些许哭腔，又渐渐低了下去。

这种介于情人和炮友之间的关系，居然也维持了十年之久。从那场惩罚开始——或者更早，Kanon就有想过拥有与Scheneizel亲密的宛如一体的关系。

对于每日在智力斗争的漩涡中沉浮的皇子殿下来说，原始的性爱无疑是最好的放松，若能有一个好的性爱伴侣的话，就完全没有其他顾虑了。

那时，Schneizel这样对Kanon耳语道。

于是Kanon·Maldini将自己的身体完全奉献给了他唯一承认的主人，任由Schneizel在这具身体里射入浓稠的精液，令每一寸肌肤都打上属于Schneizel·Ei·Britannia的标记。

他是他的亲信，public and private。

只可惜，Trans woman终究无法生育，但如果不是这一点，Schneizel也不会考虑让他来当这个秘密情人。毕竟现在的皇子殿下暂时还不需要孩子这种累赘，因此，自愿臣服又忠心耿耿的Kanon成了最佳人选。

说白了，他更像一个泄欲的工具。

“你走神了。”Scheneizel突然停下了动作，附身说道。

Kanon从鼻腔中挤出一丝呻吟，喃喃念着他的名字：“Schneizel殿下……我——哈啊——”突然的刺激让Kanon的声音变了调，阴茎的每一次动作都狠狠地顶在甬道内的敏感点上。Schneizel拨开那凌乱的长发，在Kanon的后背留下了新的吻痕，新与旧的痕迹交错，显得美人成了任人操弄的妓女一般。

感觉到小穴无意识的收缩，Schneizel知道这是身下人的甬道得了趣的反应，于是掐住Kanon纤细的腰身，更加用力，Kanon紧紧抓住床单，像个荡妇一样哭喊着，迎合着越来越快的律动。

抽插突然停了下来，Kanon也随之卸了力气，整个房间里最清晰的就是Schneizel在射精时发出的喘息。

Kanon伸手摸向自己的阴茎——尽管他并不期望自己的下半身长着这样一个东西——撸动了起来。整个晚上，Kanon靠着愈发敏感的前列腺高潮了两次（或者三次，他已经记不清了），但却只射过一次精，现下是第二次。

在他一边回想着刚才Schneizel操自己的感觉，一边抚慰自己的时候，一只手突然从背后探过来，覆着他的手握住了还未发泄的阴茎。Kanon几乎是猝不及防地射了出来，因为他意识到，那是Schneizel的手。

修长的手指也沾上了一点精液，Schneizel将手送到Kanon的嘴边。Kanon伸出舌来，把自己的液体舔食地一干二净，又顺从地让那根手指进入自己的口腔搅弄。

Schneizel的胸贴着他的后背，Kanon很容易就感受到了殿下在笑起来时胸腔发出的振动，“好了，Kanon，今天就到这里吧。”

阴茎抽出后，还没有完全回缩的括约肌根本兜不住精液，那些液体随着Kanon的动作，沿着腿根流了下来。Schneizel半靠在床头，欣赏着Kanon的背影，以及腿间淫荡的风景。

Kanon走进浴室，在等待浴缸放满水的期间，他前往淋浴室内简单地处理了一下体内的精液，射的太深的那些短时间内难以排出，于是他放弃了这个想法，匆匆清理了一下，打算等会儿回房间后再想办法。

浴缸里的水平线不断上升，蒸腾的热气使Kanon的视野有些模糊，他尽可能动作迅速地准备好一切。

Schneizel披着睡袍，正在翻阅一本小说，望见Kanon从浴室里出来，他笑了笑，合上手里的书：“来一起吧。”

Kanon以自己清理完为理由想要推拒，却只来得及穿上一件衬衫，便被强硬地拉进了更衣室。Schneizel从背后环抱着他，低声道：“陪我一起。”

语气中略带一丝命令的意味。

Kanon艰难地点了点头。

Schneizel在浴缸里放松了身体，眯着眼睛似睡非睡，一旁的Kanon鞠起一捧水倒在他胸前，却被他抓住手腕，拉进水里，压在了身下。

Kanon在与Schneizel两人独处的时候向来不会防备殿下的动作，这一拉让Kanon头脑发懵，还没等清醒过来，Schneizel的吻就先到了。

他们两个人很少这么激烈地接吻，最多也只是唇与唇轻轻的触碰，如蜻蜓点水一般，浅尝辄止。Kanon心想，接吻应当是热恋的情侣之间才会做的事，而他们之间的关系或许连情人都算不上。

“你最近很不一样。”Schneizel在结束这一吻之后说道，“Kanon，究竟发生了什么，让你产生了如此之大的变化。”

发生了什么？

一瞬间，有关那个geass命令、Ried之死的记忆，全部涌现在Kanon的脑海当中。

他想说，他有很多话想说。

可是最后，Kanon也只是张了张嘴：“我一如既往地爱着您，殿下。”

**Author's Note:**

> 重温cg，二嫂真真的是长在了我的性癖上  
> 原作背景下这俩人he大概是无望了，但我私心还是想他俩能谈个甜甜的恋爱  
> 因为这个号只想开车，现在写出来的后续全是剧情向没有车，还在思考要不要补完  
> 大概是没后续了


End file.
